


Angel?

by Lovemeblue0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemeblue0/pseuds/Lovemeblue0
Summary: كان ملاك؟ لا لم يكن، ولكن هذا ما قد أحببت بهأو حيث يكون لوي جميع ما لم يكن عليه هاري يوماً ليجعله يُخرج ما كان قد حاول دفنه حياً،او هذا ما اعتقده هو.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Angel?

"لن أستطيع أن اصطحبك إلى أمي بهذه الملابس".

"فقط دبر مقابلة، وأترك البقية لي".

"ملاك؟"

"ماذا؟ انا ملاك؟"

"نعم، لديك تلك الهالة. أنت ملاكي على أي حال"

"كما تريد، لكنني أُفضل أن أكون خطيئة بين شيطان وملاك، فلست نقي تماماً".

"لوي أنت عشوائي تماماً، تناول مثلجاتك وأصمت"

__________________

مساء/صباح الخير.

قصة جديدة، لوي بوتوم وهاري توب.

لدي قصة أخرى هاري بها بوتوم، وأخرى يتبادلون بها.

إن كنت تفضل هذا أو ذاك سوف تجد ما تبحث عنه.

القصة ليست عميقة للغاية، فقط مجرد قصة لطيفة تتخللها بعض الكوميديا والمشاهد الجنسية المثلية.

إن لم تكون تفضل هذا النوع فهذا ليس مكانك.

القصة قصيرة للغاية أعتقد أقل من عشرة أجزاء.

أتمنى أن تنال إعجابكم.

وتحذير مهم، هذه الصفحات لا تعكس توجهات أو ميول أو شخصيات أياً من الابطال *كأشخاص حقيقيين* انا اقدر كل شخص.

وكل ما سوف يتم ذكره في هذه القصة مجرد خيال مؤلف، لا يمت للواقع بصلة.

القصة كذلك ليست مصدر لأي معلومات طبية، دينية، قانونية، سياسية، إلخ...

هي مجرد تسلسلات لتخدم مسار القصة.

سوف أحاول جعلها حقيقية قدر الإمكان، وإن كنت تملك التصحيح لأي شئ رجاءٍ لا تتأخر في تقديم يد العون.

كل الحب.

م💜


End file.
